


Arigatou Gozaimasu~

by raxilia_running



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima osservò con confusa sorpresa il piccolo pacchetto che due mani femminili e delicate gli tendevano con estrema deferenza, senza saper bene cosa rispondere. Si era appena sfilato gli occhiali per osservare meglio la persona che lo fronteggiava, senza ben sapere cosa pensare.Shizuo si ritrova davanti una "misteriosa ragazza sconosciuta" che gli porge un regalo per "misteriosi motivi" a lui ignoti. Riuscirà a risolvere il "misterioso mistero" prima della fine della giornata?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Niente, c'erano altri due prompt dell'Halloween Fest su FW che mi tentavano e così ho deciso di partorire altre due mostruosità, tanto per farvi spaventare tutti, ecco. è_é "Durarara!!" è la fissa del momento, non so se si è capito (ma anche sì) e, sì, Shizucchan è la mia vittima sacrificale prediletta. Come direbbe TerryH, un momento prima ti vien voglia di squeeare per quello che fa e un attimo dopo ti vien voglia di menarlo. Ecco, penso che in questa fanfic tali sentimenti si alterneranno parecchie volte. ùwù E poi c'è quella ragaza stra-pucciosa che è Anri! *A* Non so, dopo aver visto la puntata 16, quando parla del suo salvataggio da parte di Shizuo, ho colto in lei un lato fangherlo perfettamente condivisibile. *ç* E Celty è una cara, vecchia marpiona. èWé E a Shizuo piacciono il latte e le cose dolci, come ho scoperto spulciando un po' di curiosità in giro. E il prompt scelto era "mistero", perché Shizuo ha il suo bel mistero da risolvere all'inizio della shot. è_é E' un uomo occupato lui, non può ricordarsi di tutto, deve usare il cervello per produrre adrenalina mica per imparare i nomi delle presone! ù_ù *perde la testa* Ok, come al solito è uno schifo, buona lettura! 8D
> 
> **Prompt «Halloween Party»:** Mistero

«Ecco… uhm…».

Shizuo Heiwajima osservò con confusa sorpresa il piccolo pacchetto che due mani femminili e delicate gli tendevano con estrema deferenza, senza saper bene cosa rispondere. Si era appena sfilato gli occhiali per osservare meglio la persona che lo fronteggiava, senza ben sapere cosa pensare.

Era una ragazzina delle scuole superiori e, a giudicare dalla sua uniforme, doveva frequentare l’Accademia Raira. Grandi occhiali tondi sul naso, caschetto nero con frangetta e atteggiamento riservato e ossequioso: non si poteva dire che fosse una persona fuori dalla norma, non fosse stato per le forme abbondanti ma Shizuo non era tipo da fissarsi troppo su quel genere di particolare.

Aveva l’impressione di averla già vista da qualche parte e non una volta sola ma, se così era stato, non riusciva proprio a riportare alcun ricordo utile alla mente. Probabilmente l’aveva incontrata in qualche frangente piuttosto movimentato e non aveva fatto troppo caso a lei. Cose che capitavano se ti chiamavi Shizuo Heiwajima.

Restava sempre quel mistero da risolvere, tuttavia: per quale astruso motivo una ragazzina delle superiori si trovava proprio lì, in piedi davanti a lui, e gli tendeva una confezione di cioccolata con tanto di nastro dorato intorno? Non era esattamente il tipo che avesse la fila di ammiratrici fuori dalla porta, tutt’altro. Dire che le sue maniere rudi e la sua forza sovrumana tenessero le persone normali alla larga da lui era un eufemismo.

Avrebbe quasi sospettato una trappola – magari del sempre detestato Izaya – ma quella ragazza non gli ispirava alcuna sensazione negativa. E poi, la accompagnava Celty, particolare di per sé tutt’altro che trascurabile.

Sì, va bene, ma cosa avrebbe dovuto fare adesso? Cosa rappresentava quel gesto? Non era Natale e nemmeno San Valentino, ne era sicuro… Beh, più o meno. In realtà, l’ultimo calendario buono era finito fuori dalla finestra nel tentativo di centrare in pieno un piccione, che aveva deciso di usare il davanzale dell’unica finestra del suo monolocale come cesso a cielo aperto e si era ritrovato spiaccicato contro il muro del condominio di fronte per aver osato commettere un simile azzardo.

«… questo… sarebbe per te…».

La voce sottile di Sonohara Anri si infilò nel flusso confuso dei suoi pensieri, mentre la ragazzina se ne restava a braccia tese e con la testa inclinata verso il basso, cercando le parole giuste per spiegare la sua presenza lì, nel parco di Ikebukuro, al cospetto dell’uomo più forte di tutto il quartiere.

«È per ringraziarti di avermi salvato per… due volte di seguito, anche se non ci conosciamo per niente» aggiunse, notando il movimento perplesso della mano del ragazzo in direzione del pacchetto, appoggiato sui palmi perfettamente distesi. A quelle parole Shizuo sembrò convincersi, almeno in parte, e si decise ad afferrare l’oggetto, rigirandolo fra le dita con un certo sospetto. Gli sembrava di ricordare qualcosa, forse.

Molto forse.

«È cioccolato. Al latte. Mi hanno detto che ti piaceva…» spiegò la ragazza, rialzandosi e prendendo a lisciarsi le pieghe della gonna con una lieve apprensione.

Il mistero si infittiva ancora di più, mentre l’espressione di Shizuo si trasformava in un vero e proprio punto interrogativo gigantesco. Ok, probabilmente durante gli ultimi casini successi a Ikebukuro doveva aver inavvertitamente pestato qualche bullo che l’aveva importunata ma come faceva quella ragazza a sapere che gli piaceva proprio la cioccolata al latte? Chi era questa famigerata persona che gliel’aveva detto?

«So che magari sono un po’ importuna e in fondo è soltanto un pensiero abbastanza scontato…» proseguì Anri con un certo impaccio, fissandosi la punta delle scarpe come se fossero la cosa più interessante in quel parco in quel preciso istante.

«Però l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti non ero esattamente nella condizione giusta per ringraziarti come si deve. Insomma, tu sanguinavi e io… io avevo altri pensieri per la testa…» sospirò frettolosamente, mentre una mano di Celty si poggiava gentilmente al centro della sua schiena, come a rassicurarla che non ci fosse nulla da rammaricarsi per una più che scusabile mancanza.

Una lampadina sul punto di fulminarsi si accese nella testa di Shizuo, facendo abbastanza luce fra i suoi pensieri per riportargli alla mente almeno un importante frammento che lo aiutasse a risolvere il mistero.

Quella figura timida e impacciata e quella voce che lo ringraziava e lui che non riusciva a ricordare il nome della ragazza…

Ma certo! L’aveva incontrata a casa di Shinra, quella volta che si era trascinato fino a casa sua sanguinando peggio di un tonno sventrato e con due proiettili in corpo. E prima ancora… Sì, gli pareva che fosse in compagnia di Celty quando lo aveva ringraziato per averla salvata per due volte, peccato che non riuscisse a riportare alla mente l’altra circostanza in cui l’aveva incontrata né in che modo l’avesse aiutata.

Gli sarebbe bastato chiedere delucidazioni alla Dullahan, peccato che lui non fosse al corrente del fatto che l’amica conoscesse non solo la ragazzina che aveva di fronte ma anche le due famose situazioni di pericolo da cui l’aveva tratta in salvo. Era al corrente di molti particolari a proposito di Anri Sonohara, alcuni dei quali era meglio non rivelare a Shizuo, un po’ perché la ragazza preferiva restassero un segreto e un po’ perché non credeva avrebbe preso con molto spirito la notizia che il famoso Laceratore era proprio lei.

D’altronde, se la studentessa si trovava lì, era per ben altri motivi. Aveva chiesto alla fata, con molta ritrosia e parecchie esitazioni, la possibilità di incontrare Shizuo almeno una volta per offrirgli una seppur simbolica ricompensa per quello che aveva fatto per lei. Ora che le agitazioni e le rivolte per le strade di Ikebukuro si erano calmate, aveva avuto abbastanza tempo per riflettere a mente fredda e le sembrava di avere una parte di responsabilità nei suoi guai, soprattutto per quello che concerneva Saika e le sue figlie. Aveva già avuto la possibilità di parlare e scusarsi con Celty ma ben altra cosa era avvicinare l’uomo più forte di Ikebukuro senza rischiare di provocare la sua fin troppo facile collera.

In quel momento, però, Shizuo Heiwajima sembrava tutto fuorché incollerito. Era solamente parecchio spaesato e continuava a fissare la cioccolata fra le sue mani come se dovesse fare un balzo e scappar via da un istante all’altro. Di una cosa si rendeva conto persino lui: memoria o non memoria, almeno uno sforzo per dimostrare la sua gratitudine per un pensiero tanto inaspettato doveva farlo.

Il ragazzo si grattò distrattamente la guancia con l’indice e il medio uniti, cercando di formulare una frase qualsiasi che suonasse abbastanza intelligente. Dannazione, non ci sapeva fare in quel genere di cose! Era ormai uscito dall’adolescenza da un po’, neanche credeva più di essere in tempo per ritrovarsi davanti a una ragazza che faceva un regalo proprio a lui, Shizuo Heiwajima, famoso per il suo “lancio del distributore” e il suo pessimo carattere. Non era certamente il soggetto ideale per l’ammirazione di qualche romantica liceale.

Eppure restava il fatto che quella ragazza era ancora lì e aspettava una risposta, per quanto scontata potesse essere.

«Sì, ecco…» borbottò alla fine il biondo, portandosi una mano al mento e tormentandoselo pensosamente.

Com’era che si chiamava quella tipa? An… Anko, forse? Anko Sono… Sono-qualche-cosa…?

Sollevò lo sguardo e scorse qualcosa alle spalle della studentessa, qualcosa che stava per salvarlo da quella situazione spinosa a dir poco.

[Si chiama “Anri Sonohara”, sciocco!] erano le lettere che apparivano sullo schermo illuminato di un palmare a lui ben noto, retto da una Celty che scuoteva la testa con una certa rassegnazione, fin troppo abituata al comportamento scapestrato dell’amico.

«Sì, insomma, grazie per la cioccolata…» esordì alla fine Shizuo, schiarendosi la voce e sollevando il pacchetto per sottolineare le sue parole.

«Sei stata molto… uhm… gentile…» proseguì, lanciando un’altra occhiata di sottecchi allo schermo verdastro del palmare.

«… Anri Sonohara, sci… Eh, sì, insomma, non dovevi disturbarti!» borbottò a disagio, riprendendosi dalla lettura pedissequa di quel suggerimento prima che fosse troppo tardi.

«Nessun disturbo!» negò la ragazzina, scuotendo la testa mentre i corti capelli neri le frustavano le guance. «Anzi, ti ho importunato anche troppo. Grazie ancora e… beh… io vado, non vorrei dare altro fastidio…».

Anri si voltò, rivolgendo un rapido cenno di ringraziamento alla Dullahan, mentre il ragazzo aggrottava le sopracciglia, nel tentativo di intervenire e risponderle che tutte quelle formalità erano assurdamente inutili ma ebbe appena il tempo di vedersi rivolgere uno sguardo da parte della ragazza prima che girasse sui tacchi e si allontanasse oltre la fontana che campeggiava al centro del parco.

Shizuo se ne rimase a bocca aperta, mentre ogni genere di obiezione evaporava via. Fino a quel momento Anri Sonohara aveva accuratamente evitato di guardarlo in viso e l’unico sguardo che gli aveva rivolto alla fine aveva avuto qualcosa di decisamente _adorante_. Un osservatore malizioso avrebbe potuto avanzare l’insinuazione che l’espressione corrente del biondo, in risposta a quell’occhiata gentile, fosse stata imbarazzata a dir poco ma non c’erano in giro persone abbastanza ardite da tentare una simile impresa senza rischiare di ritrovarsi con l’osso del collo spezzato.

A parte la Dullahan, che aveva osservato l’impacciato scambio di battute fra i due ragazzi senza intervenire finché non aveva visto la studentessa salutarli e scappare via.

Shizuo si accorse soltanto dopo qualche secondo dello schermo del palmare ostinatamente puntato contro la sua spalla e si voltò, leggendo la domanda contenuta in esso.

[Allora, ti è piaciuto il regalo?].

«Eh… Ah sì! Ma come faceva a sapere che mi piaceva il cioccolato al latte?» borbottò ancora confuso.

[Avrà avuto un buon consigliere] replicò in maniera sibillina Celty, mentre l’amico scartava il pacchetto con meno malagrazia del suo solito.

[La prossima volta, però, sarebbe carino se ti ricordassi del suo nome. Sai le ragazze umane ci tengono molto a queste piccole attenzioni].

Suonava quasi assurdo che una creatura sovrannaturale insegnasse a un essere umano quali erano i comportamenti dei suoi simili ma da un’accoppiata come quella di Shizuo e Celty non ci si poteva aspettare nulla di meno.

«Dai, non esageriamo! Mi ha soltanto ringraziato perché l’ho salvata… anche se non ricordo come… Comunque, cosa vuoi che gliene freghi se mi ricordo o no del suo nome?».

La fata scosse la testa di fronte all’espressione accigliata dell’amico: aveva la stessa delicatezza di un elefante in un negozio di cristalleria ma certe volte si stupiva persino lei di come non arrivasse a comprendere anche i _segnali più elementari_.

Sembrò riformulare un paio di volte la risposta successiva, prima di puntare il palmare in direzione del ragazzo, che intanto aveva cominciato ad addentare la cioccolata senza troppi complimenti.

[Su, Shizuo, è chiaro che quella ragazza è rimasta colpita da te!].

Il modo in cui il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi, rimanendo con un pezzo di cioccolata per metà fuori dalla bocca, fu il segno che forse non era poi così tardo di comprendonio a proposito di certe faccende o che, per lo meno, aveva capito molto di più di quanto non lasciasse intendere con i suoi borbottii sdegnati. D’altronde, persino per lui era stato difficile riuscire a fraintendere con la consueta noncuranza un’occhiata come quella rivoltagli pochi secondi prima.

Uno sguardo ammirato… Pazzesco, e dire che ci avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco che mai nessuno, in vita sua, sarebbe stato capace di guardarlo senza un minimo di spavento.

«Ma piantala!» bofonchiò alla fine, buttando giù in un sol boccone il quadratino di cioccolata e rischiando di strozzarsi da solo.

«Colpita… Andiamo!» imprecò, agitando la cioccolata che stringeva ancora fra le dita con un certo disappunto.

[Hai un’ammiratrice, non vergognartene! Dovresti essere contento!] lo incalzò la Dullahan, con una sollecitudine a dir poco sospetta.

Quell’affermazione ebbe l’effetto sperato, dato che Shizuo pestò un piede per terra in una posa a dir poco impermalita, rischiando di strozzarsi con l’ennesimo quadratino di cioccolata che stava divorando con feroce accanimento. Tossì un paio di volte con violenza, prima di riprendersi ed esclamare, ancora senza fiato: «Celty, che cacchio! Ammiratori… Io lancio distributori, mica faccio l’attore nei film di Hollywood!».

[Anche chi lancia distributori può avere i suoi fan] insistette la Dullahan con pacata logica, tamburellando il piede per terra come se volesse far capire al ragazzo che, nonostante il suo agitarsi iroso, aveva perfettamente compreso il momento di imbarazzo.

Ma figurarsi se Shizuo lo avrebbe mai ammesso.

«Bah!» sbuffò alla fine il biondo, tornando alla sua cioccolata tanto per dimostrare di avere qualcosa di troppo importante su cui concentrarsi, al momento, per poter rispondere alle insinuazioni dell’amica.

Rimase chiuso in quell’ostinato silenzio finché non ebbe divorato anche l’ultimo spicchio della tavoletta. Si prese tutto il suo tempo per ripulirsi le labbra, strusciandole contro il dorso della mano con gesto scocciato, e accartocciò poi l’involucro con ostentata determinazione.

«Mah, però… alla fine era buona…» bofonchiò in maniera quasi incomprensibile, dirigendosi verso il primo bidone disponibile nelle vicinanze.

Celty sollevò le spalle con aria rassegnata, risparmiandosi di digitare alcuna risposta a quell’affermazione. Osservare Shizuo Heiwajima che dimostrava – a modo suo – gratitudine per qualcuno invece di dar fondo alla sua rabbia irrefrenabile, era sempre uno di quei misteri singolari da osservare in silenzio. Sarebbe bastata una sola parola per farlo evaporare nel vento.

 


End file.
